InuYasha and the mass murder
by the ultimate music composer
Summary: this is really a documentery. I have found that it is true that there is a higurashi shrine, and i have also found that it is true, there is a well. curious, for I always am. not knowing what shiny purple things are, I fall in a well, and now I am in this
1. Default Chapter

These are only a few of the recordings I have made at the time of this historical mass murder. As we should all know, though some don't believe, Tokyo used to be a place full of demons. These Demons weren't like any demon you find in a history book, which some guy probably made up. They were real, and they used to love to kill, for any reason they could find. What am I saying, most demons killed for no reason. For those of you who don't know me, I have existed in this era, and this is my story.

It starts in the year 20XX; by now all demons are becomes less endangered. They have existed forever they never went extinct. In fact, a demons are very intelligent, well most of them are. Some hide amongst us. Why, I am very good friends with a fox demon, but for security purposes, I shall not release his name, nor his address. As I ham sure this is shocking you I must educate you on demons before I can ever tell you a thing about this story. As you should all know there is a kind, bamboo eating, black and white bear, known as the panda. Why these fuzzy little creatures are friendly, and of course they are also demons. Rarely you ever see a demon that won't kill, such is the Panda, or shall I say Royakon. What happened, is that Royakon found that he was the 2nd to last of his kind, he found the only other survivor, by then they disguised themselves in black and white, and of course the other was a female, and now you should under stand the motive. are with the theory of evolution only thought of, such a short time ago, Royakons must live in fear until one day they can prove evolution right by speaking our language. But as I said most demons kill for no reason. Well, look at lions. They're demons too. They kill on impact. Bu they are so smrt they eat what they kill as an act. They used to be a demon called the panther tribe. Of course odd that there are panthers, yet they are not demon, yet intelligent nonetheless. The panther tribe would come to Japan for fun and destroy things for no reason. This is the point of 1539 that I shall explain later.

Now that you know all there is to know about demons and their tricks, I shall start my story. My name is Ron Burgundey, no really it is, serioiusly, it's not because of that one movie.and I was only a visitor of a huge city, called Tokyo. I came there in hopes to find work in the area that I am most fit. But I found nothing but better people. Then one day in my tourist stops, I found the higurashi temple. Now no one had been there at the time, I was just looking around, when I found a bottle, yet, nothing in it but purplish shiny objects, I thought to take it as a souvenir, but I took only one, and left the bottle. I then entered a shack with a well, and decided to jump in, because I enjoy observing history, it is my only joy, but I found my self in history, then I got scared, and had not been able to find a way home. Of course as soon as I got out of the well, I found myself confronted with a demon for the first time. I thought to say hello, but the only thing to pop out of my mouth was, "you ears are those of a cats!" Of course he stared at me angrily, and the just walked away and the stopped after 5 steps.

"who the hell are you," he simply asked.

I answered, "my name is only for me and those who I get to know, of course unless I know you, or know that I'm safe around you, I shall tell you, but if you don't want meto know you, I'll assume your name is Kitty."

At this point he laughed and said that he liked me, yet in an odd way "you're an interesting person, you can follow me if you wish," I had not known what to do, of course, seeing his sword thought about it, and for historical value, I followed.

His sword was the legendary sword. I could tell, no way was I going to let this get out of my sight. I was the sword of no name, though historians, whom later were proven insane, thought it belonged to a demon. Even a baby could tell that there was a demonic aura around this sword. I liked this sword so much, I followed Kitty until I couldfind out what it was.

"if you don't mind asking this, when is this," I asked

"WHEN," he shouted, "what do you mean when? This is now, and now is now. And it'll always be now, unless you travel through time, in which it will be then with weird clothes called (I apologize, I don't know how to spell this) Seirafuku."

"not all people in now, at least for me, were seirafuku, that's only for school girls, in Japan. I kinda think that it's not the best thing, but I'll tell you this, Japanese schools don't have very good dress codes."

"InuYasha," someone yelled from the distance, "InuYasha were have you been, I thought I had lost you, you know that it scares me when you go away, especially when I lost all the jewel shards, and… who's this"

"I'm calling him stranger for now," InuYasha whined, "he called me Kitty"

"Kitty, but aren't you a dog, I've never seen someone actually think those were cat ears," the strange girl said.

Then the strange man I have named kittyfor the time being, yet now know he'sInuYasha, took me to a hut, and this is were I must end this portion of my recording. I'd hate to disappoint any one, but this story is true, and yes, I mean it when I say watch out for demons, almost every pet is a demon now-a-days.

**This is the complete prologue, please be patient for chapter 1**


	2. Departure

**Chapter 1**

**Right into the plot, and the capture of the time traveling girl**

In this chapter we will jump right into the story. As you very well know, I have run into a cat eared man, whom in which I have learned are really dog ears, and is named InuYasha. Yet I have yet to learn of his friends name, yet she seems to be wearing a school uniform, made in Japan. So I automatically knew that she was from my time. I thought about this for as long as possible, then they started talking to me.

"Where'd you come from?" asked the girl.

"Uh, as far as I know, I wanted to see the structure of a well, and here I am now," I answered

"Really, where might have this well been, oh and by the way, my name is Kagome?" Kagome asked.

"At the Higurashi Shrine." Was this wrong, was this well, bad. She knew of it, yet she didn't say a word after that, but I knew what I had to do then, because at that moment, a demon showed up, he called himself Sesshomaru. He was great; I knew that I'd always be a criminal in life any way, so I thought that this man would be a great role model. And here I learned of something that would change my life forever.

"Hmph, InuYasha, I smell demon on you, full demon." Said Sesshomaru.

"I have no clue what you're talking about, Sesshomaru, maybe your nose is broken." InuYasha replied.

"Hmph, this new person with you must be soft, he's a demon"

WTF, I couldn't believe it. So many questions came to mind. Such as, how could this be? Did my parents know? When did this bit of info get lost in this family? Do I have demonic powers? Well I knew one thing, I had to follow Sesshomaru to see what I could do.

"excuse me," I asked, "are you sure?"

"yes, are you aware of this?"

"nope, not at all."

"How could this be, you're a demon and you didn't even know," he then sniffed around a little bit, " hmm, by the smell of this…" he shut up and then just glared at me, then he said, "how would you like to follow me, I allow you to come into your demonic powers, there's quite a few things that you could do for us demons, we could live longer than expected, I mean that."

Well, little did I know that I would destroy most demons with these new powers, so I accepted. At this point I left InuYasha and Kagome, and I joined Sesshomaru. I guess with my powers I could make a low scent. But who knows. I believed that I couldwin, I thought I could help change the past, since I was in the past. So I did. But little did I know things just stayed the same.


	3. Sesshy Angry

**Chapter 2**

**The death of the narrator**

There are things that happen that cannot be explained very well. But there's only one way to explain something, and that's with words. In previous chapters you've seen me fall into a well, run into someone with cat ears, and follow Sesshomaru. But sadly following that person was a mistake. When we got to were he had kept his child and imp, he told me that first I needed to go with them and help destroy a forest. Little did I know that the destruction of this forest was were InuYasha currently was.

His child, of course whom was not his true child but just a follower, named Rin, decided that Sesshomaru was the best person in the world. She was a kind girl, playful, and a little annoying for that matter. She'd make up the stupidest songs about Sesshomaru, and scream for hours off end when something bad would happen. It seems that Sesshomaru was the only mute button there was. Jaken, the imp, was an incipid little creature. He seemed to hate anyone who followed Sesshomaru, but why he wouldn't kill them is beyond me. It's obvious that Sesshomaru wouldn't care, heck I better Sesshomaru would be happy without anyone with him. I can't believe that didn't make me suspicious, not even a little.

Sesshomaru didn't like others very much, but it seemed that he had no choice but to be followed. He always went back to his followers, even though he didn't seem to like them. Any way, when we got to a forest, he gave me Jakens staff. He said when I got the signal, I should just tap it on the ground twice. Well, it turns out that I never got the signal, and when I got tired, I dropped the staff, and the first time it fell it tapped the ground of course, and when I picked it up, it taped the ground again by mistake. Well then the old man engraved on the staff the opened it's mouth and shot fire right of from nowhere. Well then Sesshomaru with great rage came out of the forest followed by a giant feline with 2 people on it, and InuYasha as well, with Kagome on his back.

At that point Sesshomaru jumped towards me, struck the staff out of my hands, then struck me with glowing green claws. It was then that I had known I had been killed, well this is were I temporarily leave the story and just watch. Yeah I know, short chapter, but you must be educated now on spirits. First when one dies he/she becomes a spirit. Evil spirits are sent straight to hell, good spirits are rewarded and possibly reincarnated. Well occasionally there's a spirit or 2 that don't go anywhere. There is poor organization in this process, well anyway the way it goes is that a spirit that doesn't go to heaven or get a reward, happen to be able to just be there as if he/she were still alive. Of course I don't learn this for quite a while. But I think that now I'll follow InuYasha as a spirit and just see what happens.

**End**

**Next chapter**

**Chapter three**

**The defeat and death of Sesshomaru**


End file.
